The Diary of Lucas
by Pk Love Omega
Summary: The Diary of one so lost...


**_Heya guys (: Its been a while since I've posted._**

**_Soorry, homework is evil :P_**

**_Anywhoooo, here's a chapter, and please review :]_**

**_I'm thinking about making new fics, (I have ideas!) ...some fics of...Yugiyoh, SSBB, and Earthbound :3_**

**_And I will be working on the High school fic, ToD, and more...this week ;D_**

**_Enjoy my readers ^^...as you snoop in Lucas's Diary :D_**

**_SPOILER ALERT_**

**_Don't say you weren't warned :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's all a blur. I never knew this would happen to me. My mother died. Mom, who loves me, the same mom who cared for me, and the same mother that brought me into this world._

_My dad is in jail, and Claus? He went off to kill a drago. He's devestated, and I tried to warn him not to go. My dad finally came out of jail not a while ago, and since then.._

_I have learned that I am a bad liar._

**A few weeks have passed.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm on a journey! I have a power called PK love, and with that power I can pull needles! Naw, not actual needles, but needles that seal away the fate of the world. Kumatora is so strong.._

_and Boney is an awesome companion! Duster is truly the most skilled thief I have ever seen. I miss my brother, wherever he is. he vanished when trying to kill the drago, a couple weeks ago._

_I have killed many enemies, and bosses; each time I feel myself getting stronger._

_The mecha animals were quite a pain, and lead me to wonder how these half mechanical creatures were created._

_I've so far killed a Jealous Bass, and a junk heap. Duster...is quite the famous one. Being after all, "Lucky" from DCMC. Ah, what a great band that is._

_Last that I have heard from dad, is that he is trying to find Claus._

_I wonder at times if Dad loves Claus more than myself._

_But that is just a thought._

**Months later..**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in a mountain! It's icy, and Kumatora is learning new PSI attacks like crazy! I met a magypsy. So far, I've met three. Aeolia, Doria, and Lydia. I seriously doubt their gender...and Kumatora, who was raised by magypsies, really doesn't know either._

_Oh yes, and those magypsies are nice. So, when I was about to pull the needle, the Masked Man, my arch enemy appeared, and pulled it before me. And he left my group a little "present" as a boss._

_I wonder who he is._

_He mystifies me, and I really want to rip his mask off._

_Kumatora is currently ticked off, muttering curses at the Masked Man. That young man may be my enemy, but...I don't know why, but I don't hate him like the Legendary Mario hates the Koopa king Bowser._

_Duster and Kuma are ranting of how they hate that Masked Man, but I am alone, with Boney asleep on my lap writing this._

_I wonder what else this adventure has in store for me?_

**3 months later..**

_Dear Diary,_

_My group has 3 needles! And the Pigmask army..has 3._

_Fassad...Well a long time ago, when he fell off Lightning Tower...he returned! You would expect a LONG drop from a HUGE tower would kill someone._

_Fassad has horns for noses, and he can't talk, only by his trumpet-noses blasting. So, his translator translates his words for him._

_His "Nweehehe!" gets quite annoying, and Kuma swore if he laughs his crazy laugh AGAIN, that she would strangle him._

_That would be fun to see._

_Next, My group and I faced the Barrier Trio._

_Kuma said something about the way they were standing, (Quite suggestive for Kuma..) and I shouldn't write it. Duster, Kuma, Boney, and I have been getting fond of each other, and these guys are like family to me._

_But, nothing comes between family. We defeated the Barrier Trio and...Surprise! _

_The Masked Man...He walks down a red carpet laid out for him by the Pigmasks. He walks down the carpet, and raises his sword, and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and hit me, and my group. I never felt so much pain. We all passed out._

_When I had awaken, I saw that the man pulled the needle._

_Then, for the next needle, Kuma, Duster, Boney and I defeated the Masked Man. He looked at me, but I didn't see that anger in his eyes. Through a glass over one eye, I saw a emerald eye, full of fear. But the real eye, showed sympathy, then rage._

_He flew away. Now, I am in a limo. Very ironic.._

_A FLOATING LIMO._

_Duster and Kuma are arguing over if they wanted to shop in this New Pork City or not. I mean seriously, who would name a city that? Ah._

**_Few days Later..._**

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this idiotic man named Porky. I've never been in a building THIS giant. ONE HUNDRED STORIES?_

_He says that he controls the Masked Man, and a REALLY tall man named Leder told me the story of the Nowhere Islands._

_And Fassad?...he died. I learned he was a MAGYPSY! I'm crying while writing this, because my own brother, was the Masked Man. He just died._

_He was my final boss...and..he...well he died in my arms. He died apologizing and hugging me._

_We cried together and I spent my brother's last seconds of life with me. My dad, cannot walk. Life is suddenly cruel. What did I do to deserve all of this?_

**A couple sad...depressing hours later.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have met someone named...Marcie! Emile! Christy! Christina! And..a whole bunch of people!_

_I've been so sad, but I've sent an application to Nintendo. What a weird name. Ni..n..te..n..do.._

_Nothing has really changed.._

_Kuma still thinks my dad is Chuck Norris._

_Oh the blasphemy._

**_Couple days later.._**

_Dear Diary, _

_Nintendo has read my application! They have made a game of my adventure, and named it MOTHER 3._

_I guess it only sells in a country named Japan._

_But what is an..illegial fan translation?_

_I hear great news of it, and that people know of me in the..U.S.A?_

_What is the U.S.A? Some sort of disease?_

_Also...what is a Smash Mansion?_

_I can't believe what I'm learning._

**_HOURS LATER..._**

_Dear diary,_

_I feel so loved! I made friends in this place called a Smash Mansion. My friends are named..Ness. He is like the brother I have lost._

_Marth...as the father I can no longer see..although he is sixteen._

_Samus..is the mother whom I never had the chance to say, "Good bye." to._

_Claus? I know you are there, bro._

_I just wanted to say..._

_That I love you._

_And..I miss you._

And with those words...I stopped reading.

Lucas was O.K.

Who am I?

Well...I am the ghost of Claus, a loved, and never forgotten brother, reader.

* * *

**_Hai guys :)_**

**_I hope you like it..please review and I'll love you forever :D_**

**_Until then! :) ^^_**


End file.
